Brides
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Alucard encounters a third girl. FemHarry. Changed to M. Now continueing. ALucard/FemHarry/Integra/Seras
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

**This story contains FemHarry, Named Rose Irene Potter.**

00000000000

Rose Irene Potter wondered how the bloody fucking hell she kept ending up in these situations.

In her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had fought a troll and passed through a series of obstacles designed to stop adults only to face the disembodied spirit of the man who had murdered her parents and the Defense Professor he was possessing.

In her second year, she dealt with a rogue bludger (a metal ball that flew through the air trying to kill her), a colony of acromantula (giant horse sized spiders), a bogus Defense professor that attempted to wipe her memories, a basilisk (sixty foot, venomous snake that could kill with one look, and the memory, given body, of the same man she had faced the year before.

Third year it was dementors (creatures that forced you to re-live your worst memories and could suck out your soul) the man who betrayed her parents, a werewolf Defense Professor, and a little time-travel.

Fourth year, she dealt with a tournament that she had never entered and was forced to fight a dragon for a golden egg, survive for an hour underwater, and traverse a maze filled with deadly creatures and booby traps. On top of that was, once again, facing the man who murdered her parents, now with a new body, and his servants, as well as a Defense Professor that was actually a disguised mad man.

And last year, her fifth year, she dealt with more dementors, a Defense Professor that forced her to mutilate her own had, and once more facing the man that killed her parents and his best servants, only to loose her Godfather in the process. Not to mention that her Headmaster decided to drop the fact that only she could defeat Voldemort mere minutes afterward.

And now, just days after her sixteenth birthday, she was being held hostage by a vampire, one that had already killed her relatives, as a bargaining chip to secure his freedom from another vampire, one wearing a red duster and hat with orange sunglasses.

Merlin her life sucked, no pun intended.

00000000000

Alucard watched as the vampire before him held the young girl hostage. It was a scene strangely mirrored to Cheddar, when he shot and turned the Policegirl, Seras Victoria. What's more is that the girl showed the same promise that Seras had, and he could smell the power in her blood from even this distance.

As the other vampire was talking, no doubt trying to barter the girls life for freedom after he had destroyed the pathetic creatures ghouls (he really wasn't paying attention), Alucard studied the girl. She really was beautiful, with long, flowing black hair as dark as night and emerald green eyes. And while her figure wasn't as developed as Seras, she was still well proportioned, with an hourglass figure and slightly larger than average breast.

She would make a perfect third wife.

Of course he had yet to seduce his first two choices. Integra fought against him at every attempt he made to seduce and turn her, while Seras had yet to accept that she was now a creature of the night. But he was patient, and knew that eventually he would have his first two wives, but still, this girl would make an excellent third, provided...

"Are you a virgin my dear?" he asked in his calm, seductive voice.

He saw the girls eyes widen, than harden as she held her head up straighter. She knew why he was asking, surprising considering that most mortals had no idea vampires existed. Perhaps she simply read a lot of books and had a good idea. Regardless, he smiled when she answered, ignoring the now afraid vampires pleads.

"YES!" the girl shouted. Alucard felt a shiver as he felt the power in her voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" the vampire shouted as Alucard pulled the trigger of his .454 Casull.

00000000000

Rose felt the bullet tear through her chest, striking the vampire behind her in the heart. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground, a massive hole in her chest.

The other vampire appeared above her.

"Your dying," he said. "There's nothing anyone can do to stop that. The question is whether you will still walk the night. So, girl, do you want to become a Nosferatu, a vampire."

It didn't take anytime for Rose to make her decision, it was when she answered that she was in fact a virgin. "Please," she begged.

00000000000

Alucard smiled as he carried the newly changed Draculina in his arms. The girl truly was powerful. It had been fifty years since he had encountered a magical, but he had tasted the magic in her blood the moment it passed his lips. His third bride would be perhaps the most powerful, especially when combined with the powers of his bloodline.

All he need do now was wait for the little Witchgirl to accept her fate. He had the feeling that she would be much more accepting than Seras.

00000000000

The Order of the Phoenix was in panic.

Fletcher had never returned from his shift watching Number 4 Privet Drive, and now all of Albus Dumbledore's devices monitoring the home of Rose Potter had suddenly stopped working.

And as Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin discovered upon investigating the place, Rose Potter was gone.

Their hope for the future had been attacked by an army of ghouls, and a vampire. After making several inquiries with the local authorities they discovered that their were no survivors.

Their hope for the future was dead.

00000000000

**A/N- Tell me what you think. As of right now, this is a one-shot, however, if I get enough positive reviews, I will continue it. If I continue it, the story would be Alucard/Integra/Seras/Rose, I got the idea from the fact that in Dracula, he had his three brides.**

**I also wondered why Alucard would turn Seras. So this is my interpretation.**

**Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, It is almost unanimous (only one person told me not to continue), that I continue with this idea. I admit that I did not expect so many reviews in such a short time asking me to continue. **

**So I have changed the rating to M, for violence, language, and sexual content. I warn that this story will be Alucard/Rose/Seras/Integra. It will, eventually, contain het and femslash (this will only be among the brides as of this time, I will post a notice if I decide to change this). If you do not like this, than I am sorry, but it would probably be best for you to quit reading now, before you get to far into this story.**

**Also, no Millennium at this point.**

00000000000

**CHAPTER 2**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Director of the Hellsing Organization, stood on the balcony off of her office, staring out into the night sky. A Hendi Winzerman small cigar rested in her mouth as she contemplated Alucard's latest...acquisition.

She was torn in her opinion.

On one hand, she was furious that Alucard had turned another young woman into a vampire. Not that she didn't like Seras, the girl was endearing and perhaps the only woman she knew that she could actually talk to, but the purpose of the Hellsing Organization was to hunt and destroy all supernatural threats to the Kingdom and Crown of Great Britain, which vampires most certainly were. The only consolation would be that, just as Alucard was bound to her, Seras and the new girl were bound to Alucard and, through him, her.

But, ever since the attack on her manor, the Hellsing Headquarters, she had been shorthanded. The mercenaries Walter was looking into hiring had yet to arrive. And Seras had proven her usefulness in her defense of the Convention of Twelve. Another vampire would, hopefully, be just as useful.

She just wished she knew what the hell Alucard was up to. And, more importantly, what he was thinking.

00000000000

Rose shot up, sitting up in the bed she had been laying.

"Tell me Witchgirl, how does it feel to be a vampire?" Rose turned her head to face the vampire that she recognized as the one to shoot and turn her. Only he no longer wore sunglasses or his hat. Her first opinion was that he was incredibly handsome. Her second was that he was incredibly powerful and dangerous. With his black hair was a controlled mess that she could only describe as sex hair. And his red eyes glinted with power, danger, and mischief.

Smirking, she answered. "Surprisingly, not what I expected." She then frowned, before looking down. "But I think you need to come up with a different nickname, witch's and wizards loose their magic when turned. I'm no longer a Witchgirl."

She looked down and noticed she was wearing pajamas, when before she had been wearing jeans and a tee. Raising an eye-brow, Rose looked at the vampire and asked, "You didn't change my clothes, did you?"

The vampire smirked. "First, would it matter if I did change your clothes? And secondly, you'll find that you are still a Witchgirl, so Witchgirl is what I'll call you. You'll find that I, and hence you as my fledgling, are not ordinary vampires."

Rose glared at the red clad vampire. And as much as she hated the idea of him changing her clothes, from her lessons about vampires in Defense, she knew that there was only one reason for a vampire to purposely turn another. If he turned her for that reason, it didn't matter in the slightest whether or not he changed her clothes. As for the claims of her still having magic, there was only one way to test that.

"I don't suppose you have my wand?" she asked.

The vampire smiled and held up a thin piece of wood, snapped in two. Rose immediately recognized it as her wand. "You should try magic without it," he instructed, cheekily.

Rose glare at him, but decided to indulge him. She doubted she could use wand-less magic, hell, she doubted she still had her magic. Holding out her hand, she was about to cast a lumos spell, only for a bright ball of light to appear in her hand before she uttered the words.

"AHHH!" Rose screamed as the bright light assaulted her eyes. Almost instantly, the light in her hand vanished.

She blinked several times, as the other vampire chuckled.

"I thought you would be smarter than to cast a spell of light, especially when you're now a creature of the night," he jested mockingly.

Rose glared at him. "I don't suppose you could give me your name?" she growled.

Chuckling, he answered, "I am Alucard, servant of the Hellsing family."

Rose's green eyes widened. "Hellsing, as in VanHellsing."

The toothy grin was the only answer Rose needed.

"You're him, aren't you? Dracula?"

"Very astute observation."

Rose sighed, and stood up from the bed. "I don't suppose you could point me towards some real clothes?"

Grinning, Alucard pointed towards a closet. "I'm afraid that Walter has yet had time to prepare a proper uniform for you. But Integra had a few suits that would fit you."

"Walter? Integra?" Rose asked.

"Sir Integra Hellsing is my master, head of the Hellsing Organization, and great-granddaughter of Abraham VanHellsing. Walter's her butler," Alucard explained with a smile.

Walking to the closet, Rose pulled it open and saw one black pants-suit, complete with dress shirt, vest, brown military style boots, brown leather belt, white socks, and a tie? At least she thought it was a tie. Their was also no lingerie at all. Uncomfortable with wearing a full suit, she merely grabbed the black vest and pants, along with the socks, belt, and boots.

Paying no mind to the male vampire in the room (again, what did it matter?), she stripped off the pajamas, starting with the top.

Alucard smiled as the girl changed her clothes in front of him, seemingly uncaring of his presence. If he was right and she had some knowledge of vampires, she knew it didn't matter. When she was down to only a pair of red lace knickers, the same ones she had been wearing when she was human, Alucard took an assessing look at her. Her skin was a nice cream color, slightly darker than Seras'. Their was no sign of hair on her legs, under her arms, or anywhere (though as she didn't take off her knickers, he didn't know about that particular area). Her firm breast were about the same size as Integra's, a good c-cup, and tipped with dark pink nipples. Combined with her hourglass figure, she was incredibly attractive.

Pulling on the pants, she paid no attention to him as she asked, "How true was the book?"

Alucard smiled. The girl knew what questions to ask, and he wondered when she would figure out his motives. "More or less, accurate. Though Mr. Stoker did mess up a few details, such as my death."

"Did you really have three brides?" she asked, as she put the vest on, buttoning it all the way up.

"Two," Alucard said with a smile. "I was in the process of acquiring my third."

After pulling on the boots, Rose stood up and looked at Alucard. The way she was dressed seemed suited her. With only the vest covering her chest, she showed a lot of cleavage, making her look almost as big as Seras, while still covering her nipples. It was sexier than the demeaning uniform Seras wore, with a classy style similar to Integra, without hiding her figure.

"So, where can I get some blood?"

Alucard smiled. It appeared that the Witchgirl was accepting of her fate.

0000000000

Integra looked at the girl standing across from her. Alucard stood in the corner of the room, quietly observing the duo.

"So do you understand what it is we do?" Integra asked, having finished explaining to Rose Potter the role of the Hellsing Organization and her role in it.

"I do Sir Integra," Rose confirmed. "But what about my schooling?"

Integra folded her hands in front of her as she thought. She knew about magic, Abraham had acquired the help of a wizard to bind Alucard to his line after all. It turned out that the particular wizard was one Charlus Potter, Rose's grandfather. "We will figure something out," Integra said. "In the meantime, Alucard, would you be so kind as to escort Rose to a room."

Alucard smiled. "Of course Master."

Integra watched as Alucard led Rose away. The elder vampire was acting unusually...co-operative. There was no sarcastic comment, no stating that such a menial task was beneath him, just quite compliance.

She didn't like it.

Alucard was up to something, she was sure of it. What that something was, she had no idea. All she knew was that it seemed to deal with Ms. Potter.

"What are you up to Alucard?" she quietly asked herself.

0000000000

Alucard led Rose back down to the dungeon, to the room she had first woken up in.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"That's up to you, Witchgirl," Alucard grinned. He closed the distance between the two of them. "It's your decision," he whispered into her ear.

Rose suddenly felt very aware of the very masculine vampire in front of her.

0000000000

**I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry for the long wait, but this is my third draft of the chapter, and the only one I liked. I hope I'm doing justice to the characters, as I'm a huge fan of both Hellsing and Harry Potter.**

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose collapsed on her bed after Alucard had left her. They hadn't done anything, but she had been strongly aware of his presence.

Maybe just wearing the vest hadn't been such a good idea.

Sighing, Rose stood and looked at the clock. It was still fairly early in the night. Bored, Rose stood up and decided to check out the armory. Sure, she didn't need a wand anymore apparently, but she didn't like not having something, especially when she would be expected to go out and kill other vampires and ghouls.

It took her roughly half an hour to find the armory, before going through the various weapons available to the Hellsing Organization. And while a lot of the weapons were fine and would easily get the job done, she realized that they were all meant for human use. And after seeing Alucard's pistols the night he shot her, they all seemed rather weak.

Until she got to the shotguns.

Apparently not used by many, no doubt due to their limited ammo capacity and recoil compared to other firearms, the Hellsing Organization still carried them. And it was while looking at them, that Rose got an idea.

The shotguns Hellsing had were all military styled. And that wasn't what she wanted. As intimidating as they were, she had a better idea.

But she needed money, and for that, she needed the goblins

0000000000

In his room in the sub levels of the Hellsing estate, Alucard smiled.

It seemed that his Witch Girl was leaving, but through the bond he shared, he knew she intended to come back, so there was no need to alert anyone, or leave himself.

Besides, he was curious about what she would be bringing back with her.

0000000000

Getting to Gringotts Bank had been surprisingly easy for the young Draculina. The hardest part had been slipping past the Hellsing guards, which was actually easier than one would think. Of course that could simply because the guard were trying to keep people out and not in.

Getting to the Leaky Cauldron had taken some time, as she was on foot, and luckily the pub was mostly empty, as it was after dark and Voldemort was now in the open. So it was easy for her to pass through to the Diagon Alley without being spotted. And when she reached the Alley itself, it was deserted. In fact the only open building was Gringotts, which due to nature of their various clientele, was always open.

Walking up to one of the few Goblins working the night shift, Rose said, "I would like to access my vault."

0000000000

Rose carried the bag she had gotten while out to her room, sighing in relief when she closed the door. It seemed that no one had noticed her absence.

"And just what have you been up to Witch Girl?" Alucard's seductive voice spoke from behind.

Perhaps she had spoken to soon.

"I was getting a few essentials," she said, not looking at the ancient vampire as she took her bag over to her bed, and began emptying out her shrunken purchases. One of the advantages of working with goblins, was that they knew where you could get anything, at anytime. So after getting some funds, along with finding out that Sirius had left most of his estate to her, and getting the full inheritance of her parents and emancipated (it seemed that being turned into a vampire qualified one to be emancipated as they would no longer age), she had done some shopping. And thanks to the fact that she no longer needed a wand, she was easily able to shrink down her purchases.

Alucard smirked as he watched Rose remove her purchases from her bag. He noticed that there was mostly dress shirts, vests, and dress pants, along with lingerie, socks, and boots, and a couple of fedora's. He also noticed that she pulled out several books.

But what drew his attention was the two holstered shoulder harness/bandolier, a box of 8-gauge shotgun shells, and two long boxes, that were labeled Holland & Holland.

"Interesting essentials," he commented, eying the two boxes. Without asking, he walked over and opened them, to find two side-by-side 8-gauge shotguns. Raising an eyebrow, but still smirking he said, "I assume you're going to do some modifying to these."

Rose finally looked at him. "Yes," she said, not elaborating further.

0000000000

Out on the grounds of the Hellsing estate, a snowy white owl perched high in a tree, as she looked for an open window. Unfortunately, it was a surprising cool night, so none where open.

But Hedwig was patient, she knew her mistress was inside, and that this was to be their new home.

Sure enough, her patience paid off. A busty, blond-haired girl had opened a window. And Hedwig flew through it, surprising the Draculina.

"Where did you come from?" Seras asked, as the owl flew out of the room and into the hall. The vampire, believing it to be a normal owl, followed, hoping she'd be able to get it back outside without harm.

So when the owl began to fly to the sub-level, Seras was surprised.

She was even more surprised when it went through an open door, and into the new vampire's room, and the subsequent happy yell of "Hedwig!"

Coming to the doorway, she saw the new vampire, a black-haired girl a little younger than her, holding and petting the owl, which was perched on her forearm, while her master looked on in amusement.

"Ah Police Girl," Alucard aid, drawing the other vampire's attention to her, along with her master's. "I'd like for you to meet our newest addition. Police Girl, meet the Witch Girl. Witch Girl, meet the Police Girl."

The a fore mentioned Witch Girl snorted. "How original. Do you secretly call Sir Integra Boss Girl?" she asked sarcastically.

Alucard chuckled. "Maybe. But I believe that I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other. Besides, I believe Integra has some work I can annoy her into ignoring," he said, as he floated up, and through, the ceiling, disappearing into the shadows.

The two Draculina's looked at each other before Seras asked, "Witch Girl?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm a witch, that happened to keep my abilities after being turned. It fits." She held out her hand. "My actual name is Rose Potter."

Seras smiled as she shook the other girls hand. "Seras Victoria."

0000000000

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the note in his hands in shock. It was a letter from Gringotts bank, and while the news itself wasn't good, it did give him a ray of hope.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_By request of Lady Rose Potter-Black, You and your organization, The Order of the Phoenix, is hereby evicted from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. If you and your organization has not vacated the premises in twenty-four hours, a team of security goblins will be dispatched to evict you ourselves._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Hela_

_Black & Potter Family Manager_

_Gringotts Bank_

Going to his fireplace, the old Headmaster grabbed a handful of floo powder. Not only did he have to inform the Order that they needed to leave Headquarters, but he needed to organize a search for Rose. Sticking his head in the fire he called, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

0000000000

**Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to decide what to arm Rose with, and four attempts to get this chapter the way I liked it. Please Review and Check Out the Challenge's in My Forums.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore was confused. He had tried to get Fawkes to take a letter to Rose, asking where she was, how she had escaped the ghouls, and to contact him, but the phoenix was refusing to budge.

He had never done that before.

And so the headmaster had resorted to using a school owl. Unfortunately, owls were not as fast as his familiar, so it would be a while until he received a reply, if he did at all.

Sighing, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Sitting back in his chair, he tried to figure out what was wrong with his familiar.

0000000000

Rose smiled as she looked down at her finished handiwork. It had taken some time, even with magic, to finish her weapons. Two side-by-side lupara's, sawed-off shotguns with a break open breach, sat in the holsters resting just under her shoulders. Each had been cut down so that it was little more than a pistol. Runes had been carved, rather elegantly if she said so herself, into both guns, rendering them more durable and resistant to rust. They would also never need to be cleaned, and she would never need to worry about what ammunition she shot. The barrels would automatically rifle or smooth the bore depending on which ammunition she put in. And, not that she needed it considering her new vampiric strength, but the recoil would now be non existent.

The triggers had been modified, so that, regardless, both barrels would fire whenever she puled the trigger. The only thing she would need to do to fire was flick the safety off, aim, and fire. The handles had also been changed, the beautiful dark wood was now decorated. She had put a raised emblem of a dog and stag head resting over a blooming lily on both sides of each handle. The wood under the barrels was also engraved, though this engraving was different on each gun. The one resting in her right holster, which she would fire with her left hand had _I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good _engraved on the side facing away from her and the side which would face her said, _Grim, _and had the likeness of a fierce looking dog, which appeared to be a cross between a pit bull and a wolf, engraved at the end of the word. Her other gun, holstered on her left side that should fire in her right hand, had _Requiescat In Pace_, latin for Rest In Peace, engraved on the outward side. The inside said, _Thesral, _and had the likeness of a skeletal looking winged horse resting before the word.

They were beautiful weapons, but that was not the extent of her modifications. On her harness/bandolieer, rested the shells for the shotguns. Two of several colors on each side, and each enchanted via runes. Each of the shells all had one thing in common, they would never need to be replaced, she could put them in her lupara's and not have to remove them unless she wanted to change ammo. The top two, red shells, were standard slugs, only made of silver, blessed in holy water. Below them, rested green shells, containing silver buckshot, again blessed in holy water. Then there were the blue shells, explosive slugs, and under them yellow shells, which would actually allow her to turn her guns into flamethrowers, with a range of about fifteen feet.

For the time being she put the standard slugs in both guns.

It being a new night, she had also changed her clothes. A white dress shirt, with it's sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the top few buttons undon, was tucked into black dress pants and rested under a black vest, with white pinstripes. Her long hair, tied back in a ponytail by an emerald green ribbon, rested under a black fedora, which had a white feather she had taken from Hedwig tucked into the band. And high-heeled black boots came up to her knees, though they rested under her pants. The outfit was rounded out buy a white gold chain carrying a white-gold pocket watch, which was tucked into her vest pocket, clipped to her vest, and a cane.

The cane had been delievered while she slept, and had been commisoned from the goblins, for a price. The head of the cane was a simple, emerald knob, which when she pulled, would reveal a rapier made of blessed silver. The rapier rested in the shaft of the cane, which was made out of black ironwood. It was also tied to her, so no one else could pull the sword from the scabbard, and she could summon it to her on a whim. And the best part was, since she was a vampire, the goblins couldn't complain if it wasn't returned for centuries, as the she, hopefully, wouldn't die anytime soon.

The result was that Rose looked rather elegant, and inteimdateing.

Feeling a bit thirsty, and now properly attired, Rose decided to go the, well the vampiric kitchen, it was the place were blood for Alucard, Seras, and now her, was stored.

She was surprised to find Integra waiting for her. The older woman smiled, "It's good to see that your not as reluctant as Seras is to feed herself."

Rose shrugged as she took out a bag of O negative, and began to sip at it. After taking in some blood, she turned to the blond. "So were you waiting in here for any reason in particular?" she asked.

Integra grinned. "I heard that you got your hands on some weaponry, and figured I'd see if you were any good with it." The Hellsing director stood from the chair she had been sitting in, as she pulled out a cigar and lit it. She took a small drag before continuing. "You're little good if you can't use those guns on your shoulder. What are they anyway?"

"Lupara's."

"Single or two barreled?"

"Two."

"Gauge?"

"Eight."

Integra chuckled. "Come on then," she said surprisingly cheerful. Turning she said, "The firing range is this way."

0000000000

Integra found that she actually liked Rose. The younger girl wasn't as hesitant and eager to please as Seras, and certainly not as impudent as Alucard. And she was obviously intelligent, if the modifications she made to her firearms was any indication. The fact that she was actually pretty good with her two lupara's was also a factor, though Integra had to admit that she was curious about the cane Rose was carrying.

After a demonstration of the flame-throwing shells, Integra asked about it.

She grinned when Rose pulled out the rapier from it. "Do you actually know how to use that?" Integra asked.

Rose grinned sheepishly. "Not yet. I am hoping to learn though," she admitted.

"Why?" Integra asked. At the Draculina's worried look she explained, "I don't disapprove, but you have two fire arms, so why carry a sword?"

"A sword saved my life once," Rose explained. "I had lost my wand, and the sword appeared to me, I didn't know how to use it, but I got lucky. I figured that, if I ever lost my guns in a fight, the sword would come in handy, especially since no one else can use it."

"Really?"

"Goblin magic," Rose explained. "I can also summon it to me at will, I'd do the same with the lupara's, but goblins don't share their secrets at all."

Integra was silent. It had been a long time since she had a sparring partner, and it could be fun to teach. Not to mention it would give an outlet for her stress, besides occasionally shooting Alucard. "Tell you what, I'll teach you to wield your sword, two hours each night," she grinned as she added, "circumstances permitting of course."

"I'd like that very much," Rose assured her.

Integra smiled, and Rose was suddenly afraid. What had she gotten into. "We can start right now, I'll just have Walter fetch my sabre."

0000000000

Rose groaned as she sipped on another bag of blood, allowing her various cuts and scratches to heal. Integra's first lesson, basic as it was, had been brutal. She was positive that, were she not a vampire, she'd be dead.

Looking out across the grounds as she sat on one of the manors many balconies, Rose's attention was drawn to an owl flying towards her, an owl carrying a letter. When the barn owl landed in front of her, she took the letter and, opening it, began to read.

_Rose,_

_It is so good to hear you are alive, even if it was the goblins that informed me through an eviction notice. I had thought the worst when Remus and I arrived at Privet Drive when Mundungas didn't return from his shift. We were told there were no survivors. Please, tell me where you are, so that you can be taken someplace safe, and we can discuss the Order residing in your home once more, as well as how you managed to get away._

_I, along with your friends, are still worried about you. Please, respond back._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rose snorted, picking the owl up, she bean to search for a writing utensil. Finding a pen on a nearby table, she wrote on the other side of the letter.

_I'm safe._

_Rose_

Giving the letter back to the owl, she watched in fly away.

"So full of anger," Alucard said from behind her, startling the girl. "Tell me Witch Girl, why are you so angry?"

Rose turned to glare at the grinning vampire. "That's none of your business."

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but you are."

"What do you want?" she demanded softly, not taking her anger at Dumbledore, the Order, and their failure to do anything right by her out at him.

He grinned. "I thought you already knew that."

Raising an eyebrow she smirked. "And what if I'm ready?"

Alucard was clearly not expecting her response, as it took him a moment to answer. Stepping forward, he looked down and grinned at her, "I'd ask if your sure? Once done, it can never be undone."

She grinned and leaned up, kissing Alucard. "I am," she said pulling back. "I knew what I was getting into when you turned me, and I'd rather become a full Nosferatu, than remain as I am. To be this weak, is to be disadvantaged."

"So you don't love me?" he asked sarcastically.

Rose grinned. "Since when has this been about love? This is because it needs to be done. I've never been patient, and I don't like being weak."

The vampire grinned. "A girl after my own heart."

And with that, blackness enveloped them both, as Alucard took her to her room.

And her bed.

0000000000

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**And before you complain about Alucard bedding Rose, remember that the Hat wanted to put her in Slytherin. And based off of what I've read in the books, both statements of being patient and weak are true, but that's just my point of view. So next chapter, Rose will be a full vampire.**


End file.
